The Fall of Olympus Book 1
by King James10158
Summary: Damson wants his revenge, and he'll get it with the help of Frost and his small army. Frost has capture 8 demigods and plans to kill one of them each day until there was only one left-Thalia. Zeus and the rest of the Olympian gods are ordered to give up their powers to save them but will they? Will Percy and the camps stop them before its too late? *Now Accepting Oc's!*


Chapter 1:

"Start the recording" I said. We have 8 hostages; we had six before but because two campers woke up during the kidnapping we had to take them too.

"Hello Olympus, I am Frost. This is for both camps but most importantly the gods themselves. I have sent an energy globe-shaped object with a camera (not a actual camera but something like it) that brings these messages live. I come with this message; you must give up your powers for the sake of your children. If the object is grabbed by an immortal, their power will be absorbed" I motioned with my other hand to bring Drew forward.

"You have seven days to complete this task-I will be alerted when a god gives up their power. At 1:00pm each day of the week, a camper dies." Drew was then brought to me, and I reached for my dagger. "Let this be an example of what to come. I put the dagger to Drew's throat and slit it slowly. Tears were coming down her face and I kicked her body down to the floor, where she stayed there, dying. I nodded my head to Quinn and he turned off the message.

(Percy's P.O.V)

Almost everyone from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were in Olympus, watching the message with horror as Frost killed Drew. The blood splashing on his Crusader armor and he was showing no sign of flinching. He kicked the body down and finished the rest of his message. The message turned off and all eyes went on the white ball of energy that supposedly drained godly power.

"Bull." Ares said right after the message was over. "No way can this take away our powers" He got up from his thrones and revealed his sword. Shouts of protest came from the majority of the campers but his children, even his Roman children, were edging him on. He raised it high above his head and swung down on the ball of energy.

The sword went right through the energy but nothing happened. It was silent, and then laughter came from the Ares cabin saying it was fake all along but then Ares screamed. We all turned to him and saw no injury. His sword…

His sword had taken a grey color to it, and cracks were appearing from the top of the sword. It continued like this until cracks covered the entire sword, and it dissolved into ash. Ares face was in pain and was still screaming.

"That's what happens when you attack the globe" Frost voice came again and the ball of energy showed his face again "If touched by a godly hand, it will easily take the powers without pain." Then his voice went silent.

"Why are you doing this!" my voice finally heard. People moved out of the way for me, and now I stood in front of the crowd. "There's no reason to kill innocent people or even the gods!"

"Don't talk to me that way Percy Jackson! You're not so innocent yourself. The monsters you've sent back to Tartarus are a living hell to them! You a hero to the camps but not them"

"Those monsters would have killed everyone-"

"They were made that way! And besides if your fatal flaw wasn't loyalty to your friends and father, you would have left Olympus to die." He cleared his voice and made it louder "Listen to me campers of Camp Halfblood and Jupiter, Zeus's reign is corrupt! He doesn't care about you or anyone else except for his own children. He-"he stopped for a second. "Where is Lady Artemis anyway?"

Suddenly Artemis broke down the door, worry on her face "Father, I can't find-"

"Thailia" Frost said. The video recorder of the ball of energy (like an Iris Message) was back on, and there was Thaila with a dagger to her throat. "Zeus you have a week to come to my demands. Your child will be killed last, consider it a gift. When 1:00 comes, you know what will happen." And the message went off again.

Zeus's head was down, being covered by his hands. The gods looked uncertain and I knew right away that the camps needed to find the hostages and free them before it's too late.

(Frost P.O.V)\

"Are you sure you want to do this sir?" I was second in command of the whole army. The first-in-command was a god who was the brother to Chaos. He felt that the other gods and titans don't deserve their powers so when he tricked Chaos into eating soup that he poisoned (it put him into a coma), he got me to become his second in command and my first mission was to increase the army. His name is Damson.

"Yes. We need to attack one of the Camps while their all still at Olympus."

"I agree with you on that but I mean with having your banner showing"

"Yes. They know about you, so let them know about me as well" He paused for a moment "And our spy in the camps?"

"Still alive and hidden."

"Good. I'd heard your speech about Zeus. Let's hope that will cause some people to betray"

"If they want to join, then let's hope we capture a camp and hold it long enough to recruit"

**And this is where I will be ending it. Drew is dead and one hostage will be killed by 1pm. Will Percy and the camps stop Frost and Damson before their all killed and all-out-war happens? Tune it for the next chapter!**

**And also I'll be taking OC's in this so here is the form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Godly Parent +Greek or Roman:**

**Godly powers (don't say you a child of Ares and can shoot lightning, etc.):**

**Mortal Parent (add name, age, where they live, and what job they have):**

**Mortal family (what other family they have):**

**Loyal to Camp Halfblood (if they are Greek):**

**Loyal to Camp Jupiter (if they are Roman):**

**(yes or no question)A deserter of the camps to join Frost and Damson:**

**Others:**

**(This is if you answered yes):**

**Which levy group are you (group 1 is the best-only a few oc's will be selected and the rest put in other groups, group 2, 3, or 4):**

**Are you loyal to Frost or Damson-and if you put both, state which one you trust more:**

**Info: Group 1 wears the Crusader armor to state their the best while the other groups wear black chaos armor. **

.


End file.
